


please don't leave, family

by goblinhimbo



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhimbo/pseuds/goblinhimbo
Summary: Sammy has a Bad Day. It's a good thing that he has Ben to keep him company.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	please don't leave, family

**Author's Note:**

> Did i write this all in one sitting? yes. i just wanted Comfort okay

Sammy lied on his side, the comforter covering him too warm, smothering him. Despite his discomfort he couldn’t gather the energy to kick it off, instead he just continued to complain about the warmth within his mind. At least it gave him something else to think about. Something other than the screaming in his mind, telling him he’s a coward, a failure,  _ worthless.  _

Abruptly, there was a knock at his bedroom door. Despite it being a common occurrence, it somehow startled him each time. “Sammy?” Ben’s voice came from the other side of the door, sounding slightly anxious. 

Ben sounded slightly anxious a lot, these days. 

Sammy opened his mouth to respond, but closed it before any sound came out. Instead he shut his eyes, curling up tighter. 

After a few moments, Sammy heard the door creak open, then a quiet sigh of relief when Ben saw him lying in bed, still breathing.

“You awake, dude?”

Without sitting up, Sammy nodded against his pillow. 

There was another soft sigh, then the quiet creaking of Ben shifting his weight side to side. “Is it a Bad Day?”

Another nod, this one slower and more reluctant. He knew that Ben liked to know when it was a Bad Day, and that he wasn’t burdening him. But years of lying every night is hard to shake, and he’s been finding it hard to be open with his feelings, even just with Ben.

After a few moments where Ben waited to see if Sammy would expand upon his answer, he spoke again. “Do you want me to stay?”

Sammy felt his brows furrow at the question. He hated when Ben asked that. He knew what he wanted, but it was hard to admit it. He felt selfish each and every time he asked Ben to stay, despite the fact he knew he wouldn't ask if he wasn’t okay with it. 

But he really didn’t want to be alone. 

Reluctantly, Sammy nodded again. 

“Alright dude, I can stay then. Can I lay down with you?

Sammy shrugged with one shoulder and nodded, and within a moment Ben was lying next to him. 

“Heck yes, this blanket is so warm. I swear to god, I am freezing!” 

As if to prove it, he pressed his cold toes to Sammy’s leg, making him jump. When he started laughing at him, Sammy opened his eyes to start glaring at his friend, giving him his best disapproving look.

Still laughing, Ben exclaimed, “Oh no, is dad gonna ground me?!”

Continuing to glare at him, Sammy brought himself to say in a creaky voice, “Yes. Go to your room, mister.”

Ben pretended to consider it, before saying, “No thanks, I’m good right here.” After he finished speaking, he curled up closer to Sammy, pressing his forehead into his chest. 

Sammy felt a spark of warmth in his chest, and he smiled slightly. He wrapped an arm around his best friend, and felt the bit of happiness in his chest grow when he heard him make a soft, happy noise. 

Nothing was fixed, but for right now it didn’t need to be. For now he had his best friend, his brother, and he knew he wasn’t going anywhere. It wasn’t enough, it never would be without Jack, but at least it was something. He had half of his heart in his arms, and though the other half was still in the Void, he was starting to have hope he would get it back. Not today, but eventually. 

And that hope was enough for now, for this quiet and still moment. It would have to be. 


End file.
